


Gymtimidation

by pleasedontfindme



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Also not realistic at all, Angst, Bullying, Chubby Cas, Chubby Dean, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Weight Gain, body image issues, but cuddling and chubby tummies make me very happy, kind of ooc, there's a lot of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-30
Updated: 2015-03-30
Packaged: 2018-03-20 09:12:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3644787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pleasedontfindme/pseuds/pleasedontfindme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and Cas meet at the gym. Neither of them want to be there. They both feel things and cuddling ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gymtimidation

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first fic I've actually finished so yeah don't slaughter me. I didn't want to wait for someone else to write it for me
> 
> The stuff in italics are Dean's thoughts
> 
> Edit: Tweaked so it doesn't totally look like I wrote this on mobile at 3am.
> 
> Edit: Tweaked again for the same reason, even though it's 3am and I'm on mobile.

Dean walks up to the doors of the gym and sighs. He doesn't feel intimidated or insecure; he's just disappointed. Disappointed that he let himself go to the point where he actually _needs_ to go to the gym. He ducks his head and walks in. 

As he observes the atmosphere, there's one detail that really sticks out to him. There's a man sitting on a bench, hunched over and reading one of those health and wellness pamphlets with vigor. All Dean can really make out is his pale skin and perpetual sex hair. He looks so small and out of place in the room full of muscly men flexing in the mirrors. Maybe that's what draws Dean to him.

Dean's confidence has only wavered a little bit after putting on weight, so he doesn't hesitate to walk over to the man. He sits down on the bench, keeping a comfortable distance so he doesn't scare the other man off. Only then does he realize he has no idea what to say. His confidence dissipates. He clears his throat, hoping to catch the man's attention without saying something dumb. No answer.

"...hey." _Really, Dean? All you have to say is "hey"?_

“Hm?” Cas turns his head to all possible directions before catching Dean’s sight “Oh, me?” Dean purses his lips and nods “Sorry, I- I thought you were talking to someone else…but nobody else is over here, so” He clears his throat and rubs the back of his neck nervously. “Uh, I- Hi” 

"I hadn't planned out what I was going to say before I came over here...I saw you sitting here and just kinda came over," Dean admits. It's kind of embarassing, but he's already enraptured by the scruff and shy smile. Now that the other man is sitting up straight, he notices the most adorable tummy he's pooching over his shorts. He smiles to himself. 

"I'm a midget among dwarves, eh?" He sighs and shakes his head a little. "I don't belong in a place like this, surrounded by bulging muscles and protein bars. I mean I have a reason to be here but they just make me really...uneasy. That's why I haven't worked up the nerve to get on a machine. It doesn't look like they're paying attention, but I'm convinced they have eyes on the back of their biceps."

"Do you think I look any better?" Dean chuckles, motioning to his abdomen. "I look like my due date's in a few months!" He pats his belly and cringes as soon as he does so, hugging himself instead. _Really? Don't you think that was a bit unnecessary? He probably thinks you're a total weirdo. Great, and now you're blushing. Being fat doesn't give you an excuse to be awful at socializing. It's never been a problem before, so suck it up._ He completely bypassed his introduction, too busy shielding himself from the shrapnel as the war in his head rages on. 

"By the way, I'm Cas." He's got a goofy grin on his face as if he's meeting a celebrity. He also notices that the freckled hunk next to him is looking a bit flustered and has started bouncing his leg intensely. He sees himself in this stupidly handsome man-- someone who's afraid of just _living._ Cas intervenes before a panic attack follows suit.

"Dean."

"Let's go step outside," he suggests, taking Dean by the hand to...help him up. Yeah. That's why. They weave through machines and sweaty men; Cas has his hand on Dean's lower back to guide him. Though an intimate gesture, Dean actually looks like he's relaxed a bit, especially once they exit the building. Dean immediately plops down and leans against the wall, secretly wishing there was a Five Guys around. 

"Sorry about that. Maybe I inhaled some, uhm, protein powder or something," Dean says, furrowing his brows and flashing an unconvincing smile. Cas is having none of it. 

"Don't worry about it. I get it." They stare at each other for an unconventional amount of time. Dean isn’t sure if Cas thinks it’s a normal thing to do so he holds his gaze for as long as he can. Cas cocks his head and squints continues talking. "What I don't get is that you didn't get uncomfortable until you pointed out your belly." Dean cringes at the word. _Good job. You've got a belly. Pregnant women have bellies, not men._ "It's not like I _just_ noticed once you did. It's not some big secret, nor does it have to be. Come on. We're going for a walk."

Normally, both of them would be a little weirded out that they're talking to and going on a walk with a complete stranger, but this feels different. It's like there's a charge in the air, or two magnets coming together.

"And just for the record, I didn't think you were talking to me, because why would such an attractive man be talking to a chubby old doof like me? I'm not trying to bring the attention to me...I just think you're really cute," Cas admits. Dean's blushing, and probably down to his belly button. 

"We'll I mean I think you're really cute too and that's why I wanted to talk to you. I mean I'm not saying I wouldn't talk to you if you weren't 'cause I'm not shallow but--"

"Don't worry. Stop thinking you're saying the wrong words. Really, I get it. I'm usually the really awkward person who can't talk without tripping over my words or saying too much. It's so normal for me but seeing someone else that uneasy just makes me...sad." He pauses for a moment to glance up at the building in front of them. They're both standing in an all too familiar place. "Ah, here we are." They've reached the parking lot of Five Guys. Dean rejoices. How can you feel insecure when your belly's so full you can't move? Seems like a great idea. 

They enter the restaurant and Dean swears that these are the best fries he's smelled in his life. That could also be because it's the late afternoon and all he's eaten is a bowl of oatmeal and 10 freaking almonds for breakfast. He prattles off his order, which consists of 2 monstrous burgers and a large order of Cajun fries. He glances at Cas, expecting shock of disgust or something, but he doesn't even bat an eyelash. God, this guy is a saint. Dean, however, is shocked when Cas orders the same thing. They tuck into their meals and continue their conversation. 

"So what were you doing at the gym anyway?" Dean asks, "you look great as it is."

Cas sighs and takes a huge bite from his burger. He kind of wanted to lie, but it wouldn't accomplish anything. "I haven't always been chubby. I used to be rail thin...but college was really stressful and I ate. It was too much to handle and I dropped out, so I ate. The Freshman 15 turned into the Freshman 45, and I wasn't even in college anymore.

My entire family ostracized me, and it wasn't all at once. They teased me first. The last Thankgiving I celebrated was 5 years ago. They pinched and poked slapped my belly whenever they got close enough. They called me tubby and lardass and slob and whatever else they could come up with. They taught the kids to join in...so in the middle of the night I sat in the closet of the guest room and ate all the leftovers myself. 

I was still full from the initial meal but I didn't care. I just didn't want to hurt anymore, y'know? I just didn't want to think about them touching me and I didn't want to hear them call me names. I was _hiding_ in the closet because I was afraid someone was going to find me eating. When I could breathe again I heaved myself up and left. What 22 year old sits in a closet and stuffs their fat face with food until they can't breathe? Better yet, does anyone do that? It's pathetic. But yeah, I haven't talked to any of them since I greeted them earlier that day. Haven't been invited to anything since...probably didn't want me eating the entire kitchen again." For a few moments he doesn't realize that he's gripping Dean's hand so tightly that his knuckles are white. Once he does though, he loosens his grip and hangs his head in exhaustion. He's never told anyone. It's just too embarrassing and he didn't have any friends; that is, before Dean. 

Neither of them have taken more than a few bites out of their meal until that discussion dwindles. Dean's still starving and there's no way he's letting his food get cold, so he continues eating. It takes a few minutes of Cas rubbing his hands together before he continues as well. They talk about their favorite shows and movies and everything else under the sun. Dean is struggling to hide how full he's getting until Cas leans back in his chair and adjusts his belt to accomidate for the mass of food sitting in his belly. He sighs greatfully as he follows suit. He also orders himself a milkshake just for kicks.

Dean offers to drive Cas home and he graciously accepts. Thank god the walk back to the gym parking lot is short, because they're both sporting some very bloated bellies. Once they reach Cas's apartment, he's about he say his goodbyes when he's invited inside. 

He's led directly to the bedroom and is ordered to lie on the bed. He complies, lying on his side to face Cas. Cas joins him on the bed, and starts rubbing his belly lazily. He's completely forgotten his insecurities at this point--he's too full and is almost asleep. He very cautiously places a hand on Cas's middle. Cas nods, giving him permission to continue. Dean slips his hand under his shirt, relishing in the sensation of such warm, soft skin. He starts tracing the faint stretch marks and realizes how privileged he is. The only attention this beautiful tummy has gotten was malicious. He rubs soothing circles into the creamy skin. 

Cas asks him to lie on his back. Once he does, Cas rests his head on Dean's chest, running a finger along the freckled skin that had been exposed when his shirt rode up. Cas is placing soft kisses on his tummy until they both doze off. 

_You know what, Dean? Maybe this isn't so bad._


End file.
